Yīgè Lǐwù
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Dalam perjalanan pulangnya, Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yang benar-benar membuatnya terkejut, lebih dari apapun. "Hari ini tanggal 23." Dedicated for Banjir TomatCeri 2012. Mind to RnR?


_Proudly Present_

**Yīgè Lĭwù**―Sebuah Hadiah

_**Standard disclaimer applied**_

Collab by **7** Authors

Lucifionne

Lrynch Fruhling

Yuuki Aika Uchiha

Uchiha Michiko-chan 'Elf

Yusha Daesung

Gracia De Mouis Lucheta

Uchiha Hime Is Poetry Celemoet

Warning(s) :

The Romance/Friendship typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD, DLDR.

Summary :

Persembahan dari para Panitia untuk pembukaan Contest Banjir Tomat Cherry 2012. Dan didedikasikan untuk mengenang Senior kita Kak Arnanda Indah dan juga Kak Raffa. Mari ramaikan archieve SasuSaku yang kita cintai ini dengan asam manisnya cinta ala SasuSaku.

X

X

X

Enjoy

Duduk diam di dalam mobil mewahnya selama berjam-jam adalah hal yang paling dibenci oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Betapa tidak, hampir setiap hari setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu di perusahaan benefit keluarganya, ia akan kembali disajikan suasana penat seperti ini. Macet, betapa menyebalkannya keadaan ini. Meski berada di dalam mobil seharga miliaran sekali pun, meski sofa mobil yang ia tempati senyaman kasurnya di rumah, tetap saja ia benci keadaan seperti ini.

Di saat-saat tak mengenakkan seperti ini, Sasuke memainkan pandangannya dari barisan-barisan mobil di sekitarnya, menuju jalur kecil yang ada di sebelah kirinya. Jalur ada yang spesial di sana. Hmm, ini Konoha, kota metropolitan. Mana mungkin di zaman yang sudah modern seperti ini masih ada yang mau mengendarai sepeda?

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Mungkin dengan bersepeda, ia bisa lolos dari rutinitas kemacetan yang tiap sore harus dihadapinya. Tapi, Seorang pewaris Uchiha _Corporation_ harus mengendarai sepeda? _Hello_~ Mau taruh di mana harga dirinya?

Sasuke terkikik pelan dalam hatinya.

Hingga matanya menangkap sekelebat bayangan berwana merah muda melintas di samping mobilnya. Seorang wanita berambut _pink_ pucat tengah mengendarai sepeda dengan keranjang mungil di bagian depannya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke membatin pelan dengan salah satu alis terangkat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke pun langsung membuka kaca jendelanya lalu menyembulkan kepalanya. Tujuan Sasuke melakukan hal itu hanya satu, yaitu memastikan bahwa matanya tidak salah lihat. Dan, _bingo_! Ternyata wanita itu memang Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sasuke langsung kembali pada posisi semula—memegang kemudi mobil dengan kaki yang sudah siap memijak gas. Akan tetapi gerakan itu terhenti ketika bola _onyx_-nya menangkap siluet mobil di kanan, kiri, depan, dan belakang kendaraannya. Sasuke menepuk pelan dahinya. Ah, sepertinya ia lupa kalau sekarang ia sedang terjebak macet.

Cepat, Sasuke memacu kinerja otaknya untuk mencari solusi yang tepat untuk mengejar Sakura Haruno yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke kembali teringat pada sepeda ontel yang kemarin diberikan oleh kakeknya untuk dijual. Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya ke jalur sepeda. Masih sepi, pikir Sasuke. Beberapa detik kemudian, sebuah ide gila muncul di otak Sasuke. Seluas senyum tipis terpahat di wajah tampannya.

Gila, tidak mungkin kan, ia mengejar Sakura dengan menggunakan sepeda ontel? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, ini gila!" desisnya, pelan. Karena harga diri Uchiha yang menumpuk mahal dan tak bisa ditawar, ia langsung menyambar cepat ponsel hitam-nya dan segera menghubungi si gadis—_ehem!_—pujaan hati.

Lama ia menunggu dan berujung pada operator bercuap yang menyambutnya, Sasuke segera memutuskan sambungan telepon lalu mendelik kesal ke layar ponsel yang masih menampilkan layar kontak bernama _Sweet Cherry_.

"Ck! bersepeda, eh?" desisnya sinis entah pada siapa.

Pemuda itu sedikit membanting ponsel hitam-nya yang bisa dibilang canggih ke jok sebelah. ia merasa dedikit kesal, bukan, sangat kesal. jalan macet memang sudh seperti makanan sehari-harinya, tapi kali ini entah kenapa ia sangat ingin bebas dari sini. apalagi, tadi gadis itu lewat tanpa menoleh padanya. Apa ia lupa dengan dirinya?

"Ditinggal seminggu saja, mana mungkin lupa?" umpatnya diikuti dengusan kesal diakhir kalimatnya. Ya, Sasuke baru saja pulang dari Kyoto, mengurus perusahaan. Dan, _well_, ia pasti merindukannya. merindukan sosok kekasihnya yang diakuinya bisa membuatnya tenang. Mengingat gadis itu, ia menjambak rambutnya. Ia ingin sekali menyusulnya, tapi, apa harus dengan bersepeda? Ini memalukan.

Lagi, ia memutar otak jeniusnya memutar otak jeniusnya. mencari ide _brilliant_ yang entah ke mana belum muncul-muncul. Ia melirik puluhan mobil di depannya yang masih belum bergerak sedikit pun dari posisi mereka semula. _Stress_, gerah, pegal, ia bantingkan kepalanya ke setir mobil dengan kuat.

.

.

.

Ia lelah seperti ini terus, apa gunanya punya mobil seharga miliaran dan hanya ada sepuluh di dunia jika hanya dipakai untuk berkendara beberapa sentimeter per jam bagaikan berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mengutuk dalam hati.

Ia yakin, bukan hanya Sakura yang akan merindukan dirinya. Namun ia juga merindukan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang selama sebulan ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi perempuan seperti Sakura memang bisa membuat lelaki mana pun bertekuk lutut. Sehari tidak bertemu saja Sasuke sudah sangat rindu, apalagi selama seminggu ini dimana ia hanya bisa melihat wajah-wajah rekan bisnis dan asistennya. Seminggu ia habiskan di Kyoto, mengunjungi perkantoran, meninjau pabrik, _meeting_! Di mana ia seharusnya bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan gadisnya, merasakan tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukannya, mencium wangi _strawberry_ dari _shampoo-_nya, memandang wajah indah yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sasuke berbalik kursi penumpangnya yang kosong, bukan, matanya menerawang jauh ke sepeda yang tersimpan di dalam bagasi mobilnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Mempertaruhkan gengsinya, egonya, sebagai direktur muda Uchiha _Corporation_, dan sebagai seorang lelaki yang jantan. Ia menimang-nimang pilihan yang dimilikinya. Rasanya, demi Sakura, dirinya tak peduli dengan resiko sebagai seorang direktur sekarang. Sasuke langsung keluar menuju bagasi mobil dan mengambil sepeda kemudian mengejar sang pujaan hati.

Menarik dasinya pelan, guna melonggarkan sesak yang entah kenapa menimbulkan rasa grogi berlebihan pada dirinya, Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ayolah, dia bukan hendak mencurikan? Ia hanya akan mengambil sepeda di bagasinya dan menggunakannya untuk bertemu dengan tambatan hatinya yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

Setelah memasukan kunci, dan membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya, Sasuke menurunkan sepeda itu dengan cepat. Setelah menstadari sepeda tersebut, Sasuke menutup dan mengunci kembali bagasinya. Ia tanpa sadar sedikit tersenyum kecil. Inilah hebatnya rasa cinta, bahkan Sasuke saja sekarang mulai gila mempertaruhkan harga diri Uchiha-nya.

Pengendara lain hanya mengernyit heran. Bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu? Mau apa ia dengan sepedanya yang lucu itu. Begitulah kira-kira anggapan mereka. Dan Sasuke langsung melemparkan tatapan mematikan pada sekelilingnya. Seolah ia tahu apa yang tengah orang lain pikirkan tentang rencanananya.

Pemuda itu pun mengambil tempat di atas sadel sepedanya dan mulai menggowes pedal sepedanya dengan penuh semangat. Namun tetap dengan raut _stoic _khas andalannya.

Dipilihnya jalur bersepeda agar aman. Peduli setan tentang orang-orang yang mulai memperhatikannya dengan wajah penuh tanda tanya. Soal mobil, biar saja mobilnya di situ dulu, pikirnya. Toh, ia bisa minta tolong anak buahnya yang lain untuk menjaganya nanti. Sekarang yang penting adalah mengejar Sakura dan mengatakan betapa pemuda itu sengat merindukannya.

"Tunggu aku Sakura," desisnya kecil, dengan mata menyipit fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

Sasuke memacu cepat sepedanya, tak ingin ketinggalan jauh dari sang kekasih yang pastinya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya menyusul dari belakang —apalagi sudah seminggu ini mereka belum bertemu muka secara langsung. Hanya berkomunikasi lewat telepon, dan bertatap muka _via_ skype, mana mungkin cukup untuk pasangan muda yang tengah berbunga-bunga ini.

Sasuke menatap fokus pada satu titik cerah di kejauhan. Ia yakin itu Sakura, karena tak ada lagi yang melalui jalur ini selain gadis yang disayanginya.

Dan sekarang jalur sepeda ini seolah dikuasai oleh mereka berdua. Putaran ban sepeda Sakura melambat, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama untuk sepedanya.

_Mau ke mana dia?_ batin Sasuke bertanya.

Gadis itu berhenti di depan sebuah toko kue. Hmm, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis di sana?

Cekatan, Sasuke pun ikut menghentikan laju sepeda ontelnya di dekat sebuah tiang listrik yang tak jauh dari toko kue tersebut. Dalam satu kali gerakan cepat, ia sandarkan sepedanya ke tiang listrik tersebut, lalu dilanjutkan dengan memadukan langkahnya demi mengeliminasi jarak antara Sasuke dan toko tersebut.

Langkah kaki Sasuke tidak stabil. Terkadang ia berjalan dengan pelan dan ada kalanya pula ia mempercepat langkah kakinya. Uh, oh, sepertinya sekarang Sasuke lebih tepat dipanggil dengan sebutan seorang penguntit daripada seorang direktur.

Dengan gaya kikuk nan angkuh pria keturunan Uchiha itu sedikit mengintip ke dalam toko. Dilihatnya lah Si Merah Muda dengan semangat menggebu-gebu menunjuk kearah kaca yang menghalaginya untuk menyentuh sebuah kue kecil yang berlumuran cokelat. Alis hitam milik pemuda _raven _itu langsung mengernyit sinis.

Setelah menerima bungkusan _cake mini_ pesanannya, Sakura segera membawa kembali sepedanya menyusuri jalan yang lenggang, tanpa tahu kalau kekasihnya sedang menguntit dirinya sedari tadi.

.

.

.

Entah mau ke mana gadis itu. Jalan menuju rumahnya bukan melewati jalan lengang ini. Rasa bingung pun menghampiri Sasuke seraya terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Alisnya bertaut sempurna, tanda ia sedang berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Berusaha agar tidak ketahuan oleh gadisnya.

Dengan sabar Sasuke mengikuti jalan yang dilalui Sakura. Mengayuh sepedanya dengan sangat lambat dan akhirnya jalan lengang itu pun berakhir.

Alis Sasuke mengkerut bingung sekaligus penasaran. Ini tempat sepi. Gadisnya ... untuk apa ia datang ke padang rumput sendirian begini? Jangan bilang kalau Sakura sedang janjian bersama orang lain atau laki-laki lain. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, saat merasa pikiran negatif tiba-tiba saja mendatanginya.

Sasuke pun menstandari sepedanya dan mulai berjalan pelan menuju padang rumput kuning yang terlihat indah itu. Mata Sasuke membelalak saat ia melihat Sakura menghampiri ketiga orang teman mereka semasa masih SMA dulu, yang sedang duduk-duduk di lapangan terbuka itu sambil memandang awan. Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Shino Aburame, tiga anggota dari genk Konoha 12 mereka.

Sakura tersenyum simpul seraya menunjukkan sekotak kue yang dibelinya tadi, lalu menyerahkannya pada Shino.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik semak-semak dan melihat semua itu dengan dipenuhi perasaan iri, marah, terhina, semuanya campur aduk. Apa-apaan Sakura, kekasihnya baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis sementara ia janjian dengan tiga pria sekaligus, bahkan membelikan salah satunya kue! Bukannya ia menjelek-jelekkan Shino, tapi bukankah dirinya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke, lebih dalam segala-galanya dibanding pemuda itu? Lebih tampan, lebih kaya, lebih terhormat, lebih —dulu—mendapatkan hati Sakura!

Atau memang, sejak awal, yang jatuh cinta hanyalah Sasuke? Sakura tidak pernah merasakan apa pun terhadap dirinya selain cinta monyet mereka semasa SMA? Tapi karena egonya yang begitu tinggi ia menganggap perasaan itu, cinta, mereka rasakan terhadap satu sama lain.

Sakura menyerahkan kotak berisi tersebut pada Shino, yang akan mengurus meja dan semua perlengkapan sebelum semuanya tiba. Kedua mata _jade-_nya memandang ke langit biru dan awan-awan yang berkumpul. Matanya sedikit membelalak saat ia melihat sebuah awan yang sangat mirip dengan seorang berambut pantat ayam yang ia kenal baik, dan kemudian pun tertawa geli.

"Sakura," panggil Shikamaru, lelaki jenius yang merupakan kunci keberhasilan dari semua kejahilan anggota gank mereka semasa SMA.

"Menurutku, idemu kali ini akan berlangsung hebat," katanya dengan senyum tulus.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum yang tidak kalah ramah. "Iya, Sasuke-_kun_ sangat sibuk dengan bisnisnya selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dengan mengajak seluruh teman baik kita berkumpul, ia tahu, bagaimana pun kita akan tetap mendukungnya, kita tetap Konoha 12 yang sama seperti dulu."

"Aku yakin, ini akan menjadi pesta ulang tahun yang tak terlupakan," lanjut Sakura dengan ceria.

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan, ekspresinya mengantuk dan tidak terbaca seperti biasa, tak disangka ia mengatakan, "Sasuke bersembunyi di semak-semak dan ia melihat kita, dari arah jam 3. Kau harus alihkan perhatiannya sementara kami membuat persiapan pestanya." katanya dengan santai sebelum kembali berbaring memandang awan.

"Masa, kau serius?" ucap Sakura mengadahkan pandangannya di semak-semak untuk menemukan pujaan hatinya yang bersembunyi di sana.

"Apa sebaiknya kami saja yang mengalihkan perhatian dia?" ucap Shino menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura sendiri menggeleng-ggelengkan kepalanya. "Ti-tidak usah, Shino. Kau urus aja persiapan ini, lagipula aku punya kejutan lain untuknya."

Di balik semak-semak, pikiran Sasuke menggeliat ke mana-mana dengan berbagai spekulasi. Dirinya merasa tidak ada gunanya mengikuti Sakura, toh, dia sudah bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya.

Akh, sial.

Entah kenapa Sasuke sekarang malah bertambah gerah karenanya. Pasti gadis itu sudah melakukan berbagai hal yang Ia tak ketahui karena asik dengan tugas kantor yang menumpuk. Hentikan, cukup membuat galau suasana hati pemuda tampan yang satu ini.

Mata pemuda itu tak sedikit pun lepas mengawasi ke mana langkah Haruno Sakura sekarang. Gadis itu masih di sana, berada dalam jarak yang masih dapat di jangkaunya. Sasuke tak tahu apa yang sedang Haruno Sakura lakukan pada telepon genggamnya. Yang pasti, Sasuke itu tipe pencemburu. Maka ia tak suka senyum manis yang tengah Sakura kulum untuk lawan—entah siapa itu—bicaranya yang tak terlihat oleh Sasuke di seberang sana.

"Sasuke itu, memang posesif," gerutu Shikamaru setengah menyindir seraya menghela napas dengan malas, "tak pernah berubah."

Sakura terkikik, menutup _flip_ ponselnya. "Justru itu _point_ yang aku suka darinya, Shika."

Shino hanya diam, tak mengerti di mana letak baiknya jika memiliki seorang kekasih yang posesif. Sungguh gadis aneh, pikirnya.

"Mana sisi baiknya, Sakura?" Seolah membaca pikiran Shino, Kiba bersuara. Pemuda itu mengunyah permen karetnya, lalu meniupnya menjadi balon kecil. Shino mendengus melihatnya. Kiba memang tak kalah jauh dari Naruto, sama joroknya.

Sakura mengulum bibir bawahnya, serta mengembungkan pipinya dengan raut lucu. Agaknya ia tak suka pada kata-kata Kiba barusan.

"Kenapa tak suruh keluar saja, sih?" Kiba menggerutu lagi.

Ketiga orang itu mendelik, dengan Shino yang menoyor kepala Kiba dan Shikamaru yang bergumam kalimat khas miliknya. Sedang Sakura, hanya tertawa kecil melihat Kiba yang malah balas menoyor kepala Shino.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum menatap kotak biru tua yang berisi _tart _mungil di atas meja, "sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini."

_**Grrtt Grrttt Grrrtt**_

Sasuke terperanjat saat merasakan sesuatu bergetar di saku jasnya. Sang Uchiha tampan ini pun meraba-raba jas abu-abunya dengan gelagapan, ingin segera meraih ponselnya tanpa buang banyak waktu. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura karena ia harus membaca satu pesan masuk yang baru diterimanya.

Pesan tersebut berbunyi.

**Keluarlah, aku tahu kau berada di dekatku, mengawasiku :)**

_**-S'**_

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar.

_Jadi selama ini ia menyadari keberadaanku?_ tanya Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi mengapa kekasihnya itu masih berani _bermain_ dengan lelaki lain? Bahkan tiga lelaki sekaligus!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Meski aku begitu mencintainya, dia tetap tak boleh mempermainkanku! batin Sasuke memanas.

Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Sasuke keluar dari balik semak. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu dingin dan penuh dengan amarah, tapi malah menambah tinggi tingkat ketampanan yang dimiliki wajahnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" seru Sakura, gembira. Wajah gadisnya begitu cerah dan merona indah. Apa-apaan itu? Tertangkap basah tengah bersama lelaki lain, tapi malah bahagia? Mana rasa bersalahnya?

Sasuke memicingkan matanya, tangannya yang tenggelam di dalam Saku celananya tengah sibuk mengepal sekeras batu—berusaha melawan serangan dari senyum manis dari bibir Sakura yang begitu menggoda.

Ahh ... rasanya begitu sulit untuk mengalihkan mata dari sana.

"Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berapi-api. "Hihihi, kau mengikutiku ya?"

Sasuke tak merespons.

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun_?" Sakura merasakan keanehan pada diri kekasihnya. "Sasu—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Selingkuh?"

Manik _emerald _Sakura membesar tatkala indera pendengarannya menangkap kata selingkuh.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, dengarkan aku. Ini tak seperti yang kau pikirkan," ucap Sakura berusaha menetralisir gejolak emosi Sasuke.

"Hn? Kurasa aku tak perlu mendengar penjelasanmu lagi karena semua hal yang kau lakukan bersama mereka...," tutur Sasuke sembari menunjuk Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino secara bergilir, "sudah menjelaskan semuanya."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan, Sasuke-_kun_," ulang Sakura, lalu melangkah maju ke depan.

"Hn." Tidak peduli, Sasuke pun akhirnya berbalik badan dan kemudian pergi dengan batin yang masih dipenuhi dengan rasa cemburu. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti dikarenakan ada satu benda—tangan—yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan, Sakura," ujar Sasuke singkat, tak berniat untuk membalikkan badannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_."

"Lepas," perintah Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya dengan nada datar.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke-_kun_ ... itu..."

"Kubilang lepaskan tanganmu dari pergelangan ta—"

"Itu bukan tanganku, Sasuke-_kun_! Itu tangan Shino!" seru Sakura, sedikit menaikan intonasi suaranya.

"Eh?" Cepat, Sasuke langsung berbalik. Dan benar saja. Tangan yang ia kira adalah tangan Sakura ternyata adalah tangan milik Shino.

Kaget adalah hal pertama yang dialami oleh Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Ini pertama kalinya seorang lelaki memegang tangannya—pengecualian untuk Itachi dan Fugaku.

"Kau ... kenapa kau memegang tanganku, Pecinta Serangga?" Sasuke memicingkan matanya saat manik kelamnya menatap Shino. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasan Sakura," tutur Shino singkat.

"Lepaskan dulu tanganmu." Dalam sekali gerakan cepat, Sasuke langsung meloloskan pergelangannya dari tangan Shino.

"Jadi? Kau mau bicara apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengacungkan kelima jarinya, "Lima menit. Hanya lima menit."

Sakura mengangguk. "Begini. Aku berada di sini bersama Shino, Shikamaru, dan Kiba itu bukan untuk berselingkuh atau apalah itu namanya. Aku di sini sedang mempersiapkan sesuatu," jelas Sakura, menatap mata kekasihnya dengan tujuan meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut samar, tidak mengerti dengan maksud Sakura.

"Tidak pernah berubah," komentar Shikamaru sembari menutup mulutnya. Sasuke hanya bergeming kala telinganya mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Umm. Hari ini kan... ulang tahunmu, Sasuke-_kun_." Walau tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membeberkan kejutannya.

Bola obsidian Sasuke membola. Tunggu dulu. Ulang tahun? Memang hari ini tanggal berapa? Alis Sasuke saling bertautan.

"Hari ini tanggal 23," celetuk Kiba, nyengir, seakan ia bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Oh, ingin rasanya Sasuke menepuk dahinya. Sayangnya hal itu tidak dilakukan olehnya karena _ego_-nya sebagai Uchiha.

.

.

.

Rasa cemburu telah sirna dari sanubari Sasuke, digantikan dengan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam.  
Di saat Sasuke dilanda penyesalan, tiba-tiba sebuah ide—konyol—muncul di otaknya.

Ya, tidak apa-apalah. Untuk kali ini, demi gadisnya, Sasuke Uchiha akan menghilangkan egonya. Semua demi Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi, jam berapa kalian akan memulai acara ini?" Sasuke membuka suara seraya meraih tangan kanan Sakura, membuat gadis _blossom_itu terperangah.

"Jam 8." Kali ini Shino yang buka suara.

Sasuke melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Masih ada waktu 1 jam. Ayo, pergi, Sakura," ajak Sasuke.

"Eh? Ke mana? Naik apa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Hening.

Beberapa detik Sasuke lewatkan dengan berpikir. Akhirnya, setelah menyakinkan dirinya, Sasuke pun menjawab, "Jalan-jalan. Naik—" Sasue menjeda perkataannya barang beberapa detik untuk menhirup oksigen, lalu ia kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "hn, naik sepeda ontel."

Akhirnya Sasuke menarik Sakura menuju sepeda miliknya yang terparkir sembarangan itu. Dan di sinilah mereka; Sasuke yang duduk diatas sepeda dengan kaki kiri sebagai pengganjal. sementara Sakura masih berdiri dengan tampang bingung. Bukannya apa, hanya saja ... boncengan sepeda tua ini, 'kan, tidak ada. Dia mau duduk di mana coba?

Ha? He? Ho?

"Hn?" tegur Sasuke membuyarkan inner Sakura yang agak melebay, "Naik!" ajaknya seraya mengherdikkan kepalanya agar Sakura duduk di besi panjang yangmelintang menghubungkan bagian stang sepeda dengan tempat duduknya.

Mendapat ajakan demikian, dengan wajah memerah menahan malu, Sakura menyusupkan dirinya di antara kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegang stang. Jantungnya dengan cepat berdentang tak karuan, mungkin atau memang Sasuke sudah mendengar suara jantung bodoh itu. _Ugh!_ gusarnya dalam hati.

Melihat gelagat Si Arum Manis yang sedikit bingung akan berpegangan di mana, Sasuke pun menarik kedua tangan kekasihnya itu agar berpengangan pada tubuhnya. Dengan santainya ia melingkarkan kedua tangan mungil itu di pinggangnya, sehingga terlihat Sakura yang sedang memeluknya dari depan.

Dasar si Uchiha! Tahu saja mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, runtuk Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.  
Sekitar lima belas menit mengayuh sepedanya, akhirnya Sasuke berhenti di sebuah bukit yang terlihat sepi. Dengan wajah yang rela tidak rela, Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang sekitar.

Kedua mata Sakura yang senada batu _emerald _itu memandang ke arah langit yang mulai berwarna kuning kemerahan, warna matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Matanya berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan yang indah itu, tanpa ia sadari tangannya bergerak menggandeng Sasuke, keduanya duduk diatas bukit itu sambil memandang sang mentari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Cantik sekali, Sasuke-_kun_," gumam Sakura pada pemuda Uchiha di sampingnya itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, yang kini sudah berwarna kemerahan.

Sementara sang Uchiha hanya diam, jujur, ia tidak tahu mengapa ia membawa Sakura kemari. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya naluri seorang Uchiha, atau insting, atau apalah, yang jelas ia tidak peduli.

Yang ia pedulikan hanya gadis cantik di sampingnya ini dan bagaimana untuk membahagiakannya. Perlahan-lahan, ia menutup kedua mata _onyx-_nya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu sang gadis yang masih terpesona akan indahnya langit saat matahari terbenam. "Menurutku, kau lebih cantik," bisik Sasuke pelan sambil tersenyum kecil. Tanpa membuka matanya pun, ia tahu kalau wajah sang kekasih sudah semerah tomat, makanan favoritnya sejak kecil ... ah, rasanya ia ingin memakan Sakura.

Sudahlah, pikirannya benar-benar ngaco, pastilah karena ia begitu merindukan Sakura.  
Lupakan gengsi, batinnya sebelum menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura dalam.

"Aku sangat kangen padamu...," katanya pelan.

Gadis berambut_pink_ itu hanya menatap sang pemuda dengan mulut ternganga. "A-aku juga rindu, Sasuke-_kun_... a-aku sayang Sasuke-_kun_!" bagian terakhir itu diucapkannya dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan Sasuke tampak menyesal karena pergi dalam bisnis _trip_ itu dan meninggalkan gadisnya sendiri. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada tubuh mungil Sakura, memeluk gadis itu denga erat, mencurahkan semua emosinya yang terpendam sejak ia pergi hingga beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Sakura," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi Sakura yang sudah merona itu dengan lembut.

Detik itu juga, Sasuke Uchiha merasa dirinya laki-laki paling bahagia di dunia ini.

Kedua insan itu begitu tenggelam dalam cinta mereka. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan langit telah kehilangan sinarnya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Di balik semak-semak, arah jam tujuh dari tempat Sasuke dan Sakura duduk, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shikamaru Nara tengah berjongkok dan memperhatikan keduanya bermesraan.

Ketiganya datang dengan niat awal untuk memberitahukan bahwa pesta akan segera dimulai, dan bermaksud menunggu sebentar saat melihat pasangan itu berpelukan.

Niat awal terlupakan, ketiganya—bahkan Shino— malah sibuk memukul serangga-serangga, lebih tepatnya nyamuk yang tampaknya sangat menikmati menghisap darah mereka.

Terbayangkah berapa lama mereka menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura?

Ah, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, seluruh dunia serasa hanya milik berdua saja.

X

X

X

The End

Terimakasih sudah membaca. Nah, ayo ramaikan contest kita tahun ini ya ^^ ramaikan archieve SasuSaku dengan karya kamu. Semoga event tahun ini bisa menambah kecintaan kalian sama pairing kita ini. Akhir kata, Selamat berkarya! :D

Salam hangat dari semua Panitia


End file.
